OS Highschool Kidd x Law
by Dodge3
Summary: Quand Law se rend compte que son amour envers Luffy est à sens unique et qu'il n'aura jamais d'avenir il plonge dans la drogue, l'alcool et le sexe. Une personne le surveille de loin, réussira-t-il à le ramener dans le droit chemin ?


OS highschool Kidd x Law

Trafalgar Law était un élève de la fac One Piece. Un élève brillant qui excellait dans toutes les matières. Beaucoup de personnes le respectaient, il avait fait sa place. Cet endroit était rempli de voyou et pour ne pas être sans cesse harcelé et maltraité, il fallait prouver que l'on était fort. Law avait donc formé sa bande quand il était arrivé ici. Il était venu avec son meilleur ami Bepo, un jeune qui le suivait depuis ses sept ans. Il avait rencontré Penguin et Shachi avec qui il s'était également lié d'amitié. Beaucoup de personnes l'avaient rejoint depuis. Au départ, quand il était arrivé, c'est-à-dire il y a deux ans, il avait voulu rejoindre la bande des chapeaux de paille dirigée par un ami à lui, Luffy. Law était amoureux de Luffy depuis plusieurs années, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Mais une fois arrivé à la fac, Luffy avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec un dénommé Zorro. Cela lui avait fait mal, mais il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de le féliciter et de s'éloigner en formant son clan. Il s'était ensuite attaché à un blond qui faisait partie des chapeaux de paille, il se nommait Sanji. Il avait couché une ou deux fois avec lui lors de soirée, mais au moment où il commençait à s'attacher, un prénommé Ace avoua son amour à Sanji et le conquit. Trafalgar se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Il avait le cœur serré, mais il ne disait rien. Seul Bepo connaissait ses peines de cœur. Il lui racontait tout. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Luffy avec Zorro, ça lui faisait une douleur au cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce sentiment qu'il ressentait envers Luffy. Il avait donc commencé à sortir de plus en plus le soir, allant à diverses soirées, boîtes de nuit, fêtes de club … Il couchait avec tous les hommes qui voulaient de lui, attirant toutes sortes de types, pervers, vieux, SM, … Quelques mois plus tard, il avait commencé à se droguer, il avait commencé avec de la weed, puis avait testé la cocaïne. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids en quelque mois et son état ne s'arrangeait pas, il était couvert de bleus, ses vêtements étaient devenus trop grands, des cernes énormes étaient dessinés sous ses yeux. Bepo s'inquiétait affreusement de son état, et lui, ainsi que ses amis, avaient tenté de le raisonner, mais Law ne voulait pas les entendre.

Un type aux cheveux rouge qui avait tendance à coller Law essaya de le faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Son nom était Eustass Kidd. Il draguait souvent Law et rêvait de le mettre dans son lit, mais Trafalgar avait toujours repoussé ses avances. Mais en réalité, Eustass était amoureux de ce type depuis longtemps déjà, mais l'autre ne voulait pas de lui, trop absorbé par ce Luffy. Il décida donc de le suivre lors d'une de ses soirées pour tenter de le raisonner, car il s'inquiétait vraiment de son état. Il le suivit donc dans une boîte de nuit, beaucoup d'hommes se collaient à lui et l'un d'entre eux l'emmena à part. Apparemment, Law le connaissait, car Eustass entendu l'homme lui dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Eustass les suivit dans la rue, car il voulait récupérer son cher et tendre. Il vit l'homme maintenir Trafalgar par les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et qui avait mis la main dans son pantalon. Trafalgar avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais il n'était pas maître de son corps, il était shooté. Eustass alla mettre son poing dans le visage de l'homme qui profitait de la situation et entraîna Law à sa suite. Au début, il voulait protester, mais le regard furieux du rouge le dissuada. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement d'Eustass. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé puis le silence pris place. Eustass était encore énervé et Law n'osait rien dire. Après ce qui parut un très long moment pour Law, il décida de briser le silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? », c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour briser ce silence.

« Pour pas que tu couches avec ce type, il n'était pas net et tu étais complètement drogué »

Les effets de la drogue s'étaient beaucoup atténués depuis.

« Mais c'est pas ton problème, je fais ce que je veux quand même »

« Tu étais en train de pleurer, ça se voyait que tu n'en avais pas envie »

« Je-je pleurais pas »

Law avait rougi, quelqu'un l'avait vu dans une position de faiblesse et cette personne était Eustass Kidd. Pour sûr il allait s'en servir contre lui.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ? Un jour, ça va mal finir, tous ces hommes avec qui tu couches vont te faire du mal, ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut »

« Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'eux ? Depuis des années, tu essayes de me mettre dans ton lit, tu es juste jaloux que ça soit eux et pas toi »

« Bien sûr que je suis jaloux ! La personne que j'aime ce fait toucher par d'autres personnes que moi, sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose »

Law resta bouche bée, Eustass lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, quelqu'un pouvait-il éprouver de l'amour pour lui ? C'était un déchet rejeté par toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé.

« Tu m'aimes ? », il voulait en avoir la confirmation.

Pour lui répondre, Eustass sourit et se rapprocha de Law. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et mit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut doux et agréable. Eustass se retira après quelques secondes.

« Ça répond à ta question ? »

Des larmes roulèrent sur le visage de Law, quelqu'un l'aimait, il était simplement heureux.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire, je suis amoureux de la même personne depuis des années, je me suis fait rejeter à chaque fois, je suis un déchet »

« Arrête, je sais tout ça, je t'ai observé et crois moi, tu n'es pas un déchet, ni quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Tu es magnifique, intelligent, aimable avec certaines personnes, tu sais te battre, tu sais te débrouiller. Tu es incroyable ! C'est pour ce que tu es que je t'aime Trafalgar »

Law avait quelques rougeurs sur les joues et de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur son visage. Il avait souri, il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps, même avec Bepo..

« Encore »

Dès que Trafalgar eut dit ce mot, Eustass l'embrassa, au début doucement, tendrement, puis le baiser devint ardent et brûlant de désir. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent entre elles. Leurs mains commençaient à retirer leurs vêtements respectifs. Ils se touchaient, se frôlaient. Quand ils furent tous les deux en caleçon, Eusatss porta Law jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'ils aient une nuit d'amour plus confortable. Ils couchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la jouissance et cet acte fut renouvelé de nombreuses fois durant la nuit. Jamais Law n'avait autant apprécié le sexe, peut être était-ce parce qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Ils atteignirent tous les deux le septième ciel et quand la fatigue se fit ressentir, ils redescendirent sur terre pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Law se lova dans son sommeil contre Eustass qui le serra dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas.

Depuis ce jour, Law a arrêté de coucher avec tous les hommes qui voulaient de lui et a arrêté de se droguer, sauf dans les soirées entres amis ! Il avait commencé à sortir officiellement avec Kidd et découvrait peu à peu les différents traits de sa personnalité. Il apprenait à l'aimer. Kidd était très heureux et il passait tout son temps avec Law, il surveillait également que personnes ne pose la main sur lui. Certains hommes avaient essayaient de coucher de nouveau avec Law, mais celui-ci les avait repoussés et Eustass les avaient menacés. À la fin de leurs études, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Law avait fait une fac de médecine, et Eustass, lui, avait arrêté la fac pour travailler dans un garage.

Après plusieurs années, il avait ouvert son propre garage avec des employés, sa petite entreprise fonctionnait bien. Trafalgar était devenu chirurgien, comme il le souhaitait et il commençait à être connu. Leur couple avait réussi à rester soudé malgré les différentes épreuves qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Trafalgar ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Kidd, il se demandait même s'il serait encore en vie s'il ne lui avait pas porté secours. Il avait réussi à ce sortir Luffy de la tête et avait une relation amicale avec lui. Il voyait toujours Bepo, Penguin et Shachi qui étaient réellement heureux que Trafalgar soit revenu sur le bon chemin. Kidd quant à lui était toujours autant amoureux de son chéri, il en était fou.

Ce soir, ils étaient assis sur le canapé de leur appartement en train de regarder la télévision. Law avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Kidd, qui lui, avait son bras autour de sa taille. Law repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était heureux. Il sourit, redressa la tête et embrassa la joue du rouge.

« Je t'aime Eustass ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis de bonne humeur ! »

Law sourit, ce qui fit perdre tous ses moyens à Kidd qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. La soirée allée être mouvementé et Law savait que ce n'était pas la dernière ! Il comptait bien rester le plus longtemps possible avec Eustass, qu'il puisse lui donner autant d'amour qu'il en avait reçu de lui.

FIN !


End file.
